Yoma 22
Forrige daf / Neste daf Utfører kohen gadol alle oppgaver i tempelet på Yom Kippur, eller overlates de vanlige handlingene til andre? Det finnes støtte til begge alternativer, Rambam mente andre prester utførte andre oppgaver. Amud a Mishna: Hvis mange ønsket å ha ansvaret med å fjerne asken, hvordan avgjør man det? Ved et kappløp på rampen som leder opp til alteret, fire meter vertikalt og nesten 14 meter horisontalt. (!) Hvis det er uavgjort avgjøres det med payis . Kappløpet er inntil fire kubiter (nesten to meter) fra toppen, men det er uklart for meg om det starter fra begynnelsen av rampen, eller et stykke fra. I alle fall er det uklart om de fire kubitene er fra kanten av rampen eller kanten av alteret, for disse falt visst ikke helt sammen. En ulykke der en ble dyttet av fra rampen og brakk benet førte til at man deretter bare brukte lotterimetoden . Gemara sår tvil om det egentlig var snakk om et organisert kappløp for å tømme asken fra alteret . Handlingen ble utført på natten, så ''så ''populært kan det ikke har vært. Det var nok snarere slik at når flere kandidater enn forventet dukket opp, kappet de med hverandre om å nå alteret. Men da de innførte elle-melle , ble det upopulært likevel, så derfor la de en mer prestisjetung oppgave sammen med dette å fjerne asken, nemlig å legge ut vedkubbene til neste runde. Gemara sier at å være oppe sent for å brenne lemmene på alteret ikke er så vanskelig som å stå opp før soloppgang for å tømme asken. Her dukker altså opp en referanse fra tidligere i Yoma om å dele inn natten i to, en for å brenne lemmene, en for å tømme asken. Rav Pappa spør: Hvor startet det eventuelle kappløpet? Amud b Hele systemet med payis kompliseres av forbud mot å telle jøder "direkte". De kan derimot telles "indirekte" (Rambam). Utgangspunktet er Hosea 2:1. (Hos. 1:10 i den norske oversettelsen.) "Israels barn skal bli tallrike som havets sand, som ikke kan måles og ikke telles. " Debatten om telling går over i debatt om straff for synder. Skal husdyr straffes, og for hvilken synd? Skal barn straffes for sine foreldres synder? Her siteres Fork. 7:16 :" Vær ikke altfor rettferdig". En lengre debatt følger om i hvilken grad David ble straffet for sine synder sammenligned med Saul . Spørsmålet synes å være om hvorfor Gud beklaget at Saul ble konge, men gjorde det ikke for David , enda David begikk flere synder. Det spekuleres i at David fikk sone for synder underveis og derfor endte opp ferdigsonet. Det virker likevel ikke helt greit at mange av straffene gikk utover andre. En annen teori er at Davids linje fikk fortsette fordi hans herkomst var mer tvilsom enn Sat auls. Det var ingenting å utsette på Sauls forfedre, og det er problematisk. For å holde på nødvendig ydmykhet, er det nødvendig for en leder å kunne minnes på at hans forfedre - at han har en eske full av krypende dyr hengende etter ham. Rabbinerne synes å godta denne metaforen, men er mindre begeistret over Rav Nachman bar Yitzchak s spissformulering om det han mener er Rav Hunas i overkant velvillig fortolkning av dette at Saul var (som) et barn på ett da han ble konge - nemlig at Saul var så naiv som en ettåring da han ble konge. R. Nachman sa at det like godt kunne bety at Saul var skitten og dekket til av ekskrement da han ble konge. Dette skal visst R. Nachman ha blitt straffet for. At Saul skånet Amalek til tross for Guds krav om å drepe absolutt alt - menn, kvinner, barn, spebarn, sågar dyrene som tilhørte Amalek, blir diskutert. Litt spakt sier rabbinerne at Saul var feil i å sette sin egen nåde over Guds, og at resultatet av slik misforståelse kommer til syne når Saul tar livet av uskyldige. Begrep som brukes: Bezek Tanker Jeg er nettopp den eneste som synes det befalte folkemordet på Amalek er dypt problematisk. Amalek er en av to grupper - kanaanitter er den andre - som fremstår som "anti-valgte". Jeg vil vite mer om hva som er problematisk med å bli telt direkte. Dette er faktisk halacha nå - en minyan skal for eksempel ikke telles direkte. Category:Yoma Category:Tempelet Category:Yom Kippur Category:Yoma 22